Oh, the humanity!
by actually confused
Summary: -"discontinued"- Thanks for reading (that puny amount of story), but I will no longer continue this, so thanks for reading&reviewing! I'm sorry for even making promises... geez
1. -

**Oh, the humanity!**

The Prologue-

Night drops onto Mystic Falls slowly, gracefully – it creeps its way around from the shadows. I see her, she struts down the hallway of the high school as if she's perfect. The lone person here, or so she thinks. I was Katherine Pierce - a woman to be feared; one of the strongest vampires around besides the originals. I even had the two dashing Salvatore brothers on each arm, like dogs. And to think, this pathetic thing, this _human _has become one of my biggest problems to date.

Elena Gilbert is my doppelganger – the weaker, stupid equivalent of myself. We look identical but that's where the similarities end. Everyone is always, "_Poor,_ Elena," and it's ridiculously annoying. She always needs saving, whether as a human or a vampire.

This long-haired, proud, horrible excuse for a vampire took both Damon and Stephan from me, ruined my relationship with my boyfriend Elijah, and just simply pisses me off! And for a while with her humanity "turned off," she thought she was going to kill me for revenge. Although, frankly, I should be killing _her. _And that's what I plan on doing.

I jump out of my hiding place and strike at her throat. Immediately we topple onto the floor and I restrain her limb movement. I can feel Elena let loose a strangled scream from her clenched throat, and it makes me grin. I get up and dust off my jeans – I'm going to have fun with this.

Elena rubs her healing bruise of a head, whines with frustration, "What are you doing?" I would smirk, but I'm too angry. So I say, "Believe it or not, I had a bad day." Before Elena can even scramble onto her feet, I grab her by the head and toss her at the metal lockers with all my force. The thud is music to my ears.

I describe to her my day, "It all started with Bonnie – who denied me the Silas-like immortality!" And pin her to the lockers by her throat. She says some snarky comment, each word forced out through breaths, "Of course. The great Katherine Pierce can't be satisfied with just vampire immortality." That incorrect bitch. I throw her against the other side of the hall and she lands on her feet. I watch as Elena rips a locker door off its hinges, and my eyes widen as she turns to thrust it into my stomach. The air is knocked out of me instantly, and for a few seconds I am vulnerable. But as she tries to retract for a second hit, I step forward and grab the slab of metal with both arms, "I deserve it. I never had a graduation, or a prom, or a life – that's all for you!" And I draw her close, as we both tug on the metal before I smack her in the head with my own, causing her to stagger backwards.

Elena looks shocked, her hands hover around her split lip. I saunter closer, slowly, "You get it all. And no, it's not because you deserve it, it's because you stole it from ME!" We spin with elbows interlocked before she tosses me aside. Again, our eyes are met and our rapid breathing is even. Elena screeches, with tears welling in her eyes, "You killed my brother!" I shrug, smiling, "Yeah, that was a little nasty."

She charges, screaming in fury, and I manage to take advantage of this and direct her headfirst into glass. I feel overcome with power as she slumps to the ground, battered, bruising, and bleeding. A broom catches my eye, so I break it against the bucket to get a nice splinter and I grin, thinking, _The murder weapon._

The victim is crawling away uselessly, so I follow, "I have nothing." A burst of anger causes me to thrust the hilt into her neck. "And I'm about to change that." One wide kick turns her over onto her back, writhing in the dirt of the floor makes me laugh. I admit, now I'm having more fun. I've tuned out a bit of her words, "-classy to the end, Katherine."

Those words ring in my brain, they sound lovely. It makes me smirk, exposing teeth, "Your end." And the makeshift spear, a dagger, cuts through her throat. Elena is whimpering – I've won, soon I will feel the success of killing the stupid Elena Gilbert. Blood gurgles in her throat, making me sneer. I get down on my knees, ready to do the dirty work and her glazed-over eyes seem to clarify. My hand is now inside her ribcage, I can feel her heart pulsating in my fist. "Bye, bye."

Before I know what's happening, Elena rustles around in her pocket and shoves a glass vial in my mouth. I splutter, and spit but she slams my jaws close. The pain isn't what gets me – a strange liquid flows down my throat and I start to shake. Elena throws me over onto my back. The colours of the world are fading, lines blurring, defeat fills my every bone as the last words I hear are Elena laughing in triumph, "Have a nice human life, Katherine."

* * *

_-Haha, I hope you enjoyed! This will set the scene, and after that episode - this just made me write a story ASAP. I based this on the fight scene, but I swear the rest of the story will be 100% unique. :)_


	2. - and she awakens

2

The slamming of a door wakes me up, but I'm still lethargic. Everything around me is slurring together in black and white. I blink a few times until the picture becomes clearer. An echo of a metal lock slamming into place creates enough awareness to get me up off the icy-cold concrete floor. My breathing is ragged, like I've suffered injury. I push myself into a sitting position with my scratched hands, which hurts my abdomen. This alerts me to pull up my shirt, and I see large bruises scattered all over my skin, around to my back, up my arms.

"What the hell?" I touch my head, it's aching and constantly throbbing. Is a witch here, exploding my brain nerves or something annoying like that? I look around, and realization hits me. I curse under my breath. This is the cellar of the Salvatore house – I've seen it enough times, whether it's because I'm trapped here or I'm looking in at someone trapped here. I scramble up to my feet, and as pain stings me, ponder the question, '_Why haven't I healed yet?'_

No Bonnie, or her wrinkly prune grandmother, or any other witch around. I look at the door, where Elena's tight, smiling face greets me at the tiny prison window. Instinctively, I flinch, "Ew, God." She ignores me, "Morning, Katherine." Whenever I hear her say my name, I feel like throwing myself off a cliff.

"What am I doing here?" I'm too calm now to resort to useless threats. Here's a stupid one, in particular: "Let me out!"

She chuckles a little, looks at me in a condescending way, "Don't you remember the events of last night?" I don't immediately – so I stop to think. _We fought, I threw Elena to the ground, got a good weapon, almost killed her, had a good grip on her heart…_ and then my smile fades, contorts into a full pout, "Aw, I didn't kill you."

I smile evilly back at Elena, but something is keeping her too content – maybe it's the fact that I'm locked in here. "Wow, you really don't remember. It must've been so bad for you, that you blocked it out of your memory." Now I'm frowning, "What?"

And now she's shifting from side to side, her eyes to the ceiling, humming, "How can I play with this…oh, I know!" Her eyes light up and she grins to show her straight teeth. "Can you show me your fangs?" I'm nervous looking into her mischievous face, but I don't look away. I go to bring them down with no intentions of opening my mouth and showing them, when I am shocked. They don't fall down into place.

Desperately, I peel back my upper lip and rub my fingers along my teeth. They are flat and dull, at least compared to fangs. "What did you do?" I demand, still touching my front teeth, "Did you _saw off_ my _fangs?_" When, suddenly, a sharp piece of glass stabs into my finger. I retract. There is glass in my mouth. Hesitantly, I spit it out onto the floor, while cutting myself in the process – blood spills on my tongue, which I spit out, too.

Elena looks to be in awe, "Are you spitting out blood?" I smile, feeling sarcastic, "Good job, Elena! Yes, that _is _what I'm doing!" And I pick around my teeth for more glass. But the doppelganger doesn't seem to be satisfied. She gets real close to the bars, peering in, "Katherine – vampires drink blood, with fangs that they retract, and sting at the touch of vervain." Now I feel like a child being slowly educated about colours.

I smirk, "Not me, Elena." And when she looks a bit stupefied, I laugh, "I'm immune to vervain, unlike you and all other vampires."

Then the moments pass, and Elena is chuckling to herself, inhaling long gulps of air, "God, I am so glad you said that, Katherine. And as of today, you also don't drink blood or have fangs."

I feel violated suddenly, like I'm exposed to poisonous air while other people around me can safely breathe it in – I am singled out. But why? Is my subconscious failing to tell me something? Elena looks dead serious, "Katherine – I gave you the cure." My hands start shaking, a trickle of blood overfills and spills through my teeth and dances down my neck. The overwhelming, consistent pain of a mortal becomes obvious.

I look down, stare at my shivering, weak frame. "Oh, God." My mouth hangs open, and I start to feel faint. Elena cackles, "Enjoy it!" And all these fears run through my brain that I've forgotten – and emotions – and I'm aware that I will age and eventually, _die._ But I'm not letting that happen, I'll turn myself into a vampire. Yeah, that's what I'll do.

All of these thoughts couldn't contain it. I scream, all my rage, fury, shock combining into a full-on tantrum. Yes, a tantrum. Apparently, now, that's all I amount to. "You bitch!"

And as if to rub it in, Elena stares right through me with such a smug look that I want to rip off her face, and she says, "You know, I'll always be stronger than you, now." My shoulders slump and I wish death would come take me away – that would be better than this moment, this torturous hell. "Poor, weak Katherine." She disappears in an instant, her hair swept away. I screech again, until my throat is scratchy and dry, and punch the wall with all my force. It doesn't dent – but my hand does.

"Damn," I observe my broken hand and stare, waiting for it to heal. Suddenly, I understand and roll my eyes. First thing I need to do is get out of here – and second, rip out Elena's throat and toss her body off a cliff and drain it of all its blood and drink it and kill myself and then attack her and rip out her heart! I grit my teeth, take a deep breath and think, _Or maybe something simpler._

Once I get a good seat in the corner, I shrug my shoulders back and try to relax. Of course it's unbearably painful, but I try to stay calm since there is nothing I can do right now. Hours go by, at least I think, nothing is happening, and then the lights out in the hall turn off. I scoot along the floor and climb up the door, gripping onto the bars, "Hey! Someone!" Now I'm desperate, straining my ears for a response, when a male voice asks, "Elena?"

I try to keep myself from giggling out loud, the ruse I'm going to pull is going to be great. I'm not bad at acting like a whiny, scared pathetic girl. "Yes! Help me!" I refuse to laugh now, this is hilarious but my only chance. The lights come back on, illuminating my jail cell. I hear footsteps come down the stairs and decide to make last minute adjustments – I stab myself with a piece of glass which makes me cry and I strain my eyes for tears, then I ruffle my hair.

The face that appears in front of me looks a bit rugged, scratched up and strained with worry. I pretend to be relieved, "Oh, thank God! Matt!" Although in the inside, I am nervous, waiting to see if that's his true name. But looks like I remembered. Matt's smile is grim, he just touches my hand on the bars, and I can see it in his eyes that he doesn't understand. I say, "Katherine put me in here! She attacked me, and since last night she's been…torturing me!" I gasp for air, then continue, "But Matt – she ran as soon as she heard you coming! She probably thought you were Damon or Stephen."

I can't look directly at his eyes now, they are too intense. He scans the inside of the cell, and then his body starts racking with laughter, "I'm kidding, I know you're Katherine." I am so exhausted, I admit, "Okay. So I just lied to you. Whatever." Matt looks around awkwardly, shuffling on both feet. Before I lose him, I exclaim, "Can you please open the door? I'm not a threat if I'm human!"

The truth in that sentence stings me a little. Okay, a lot – my pride is being eaten by acid.

Matt seems torn between two decisions, or else he's wondering how long to drag out this long period of silence that's driving me insane! I release a strong, held breathe in annoyance. And then he shrugs, undoes the lock and when I try to open the door it won't budge. I look through the window to see his hand clenched on the lock. When my gaze drifts back up I meet his stone-cold stare.

And trust me I truly understand 'stone-cold' after lying in here for so long.

"On one condition: you stay away from Elena," he isn't messing around, and I don't try saying anything sarcastic or telling any jokes. His hard stare creates a hole in my head, and I feel a headache coming on. I nod, "Okay, I promise." We stay silent for a while, then Matt states, "You aren't going to have a chance, anyways. _Trust_ me." Why all the pointless formalities, then?

The door creaks open, and freedom creeps all over my human body. I almost try to knock Matt aside but think better of it. He grabs my hand, gives me another long look, and doesn't let go all the way up the steps and to the front door. When I wriggle out of his grip, I mumble, "Why are you even in the Salvatore brothers' house?" From the living room, Elena steps into view with a glass of red wine in her hand, so Matt genuinely smiles, and for the first time I notice he's intoxicated. "We've been drinking to your humanity," and Matt opens the door to shove me outside into the freezing cold night air, "it's a shame you can't join us."

Of course they would use the Salvatore's wine cellar. I thought I only knew about that. A huff of frustrated air escapes my lips, and forms a dissipating white cloud in front of me. I never noticed before how plummeting the temperature is at night. My shoulders to my fingertips are exposed, but no matter how much I cling to myself, the prickling numb-feeling stays on my bare skin. The driveway is a long and tedious walk as a human in stiletto boots. I can't seem to grasp that I've lost my vampirism – the weapon of fear I used to carry around with me in the form of fangs. I would scream again in frustration, but I'm nearing the woods, and I don't want to alert any vampires to my fresh, doppelganger blood.

I'm kidding. I scream until there is no air left in my lungs and flail around, kicking cars, and knocking over stupid, ridiculous potted plants.

[Matt watched from the window as Katherine screeched and attacked all the poor wildlife around her. Elena joined him by the window, and they were appalled, "Wow, she's a diva." A pot smashed against the wall above the window, and a cannibalistic yell reached their ears. They clinked their wine glasses, sharing smiles, before looking back at Katherine who was now ripping out her own hair.]


	3. - and she cries

3

Everywhere looks like the Moon melted, and the glowing liquid has spread into the shadows. I have been stumbling around Mystic Falls, passing closed shops and unlit housing areas. After my quick trip to the bar, walking has become more difficult. Elena is in my thoughts, and the cure she forced me to drink is pulsating through my blood. The headaches, my aching muscles, and every difficult step is a constant reminder of my humanity.

I touch my hair and wince, my scalp is sore.

I take out my cell phone, scrolling through my contacts with my thumb until I find the perfect target, or at least an okay target. It's ringing – only two rings before he states, "You've reached Stephen." I act coy, twirling a strand of hair, "It's Katherine." I can almost hear the silence, it's so obvious.

"I need some advice," I lean against the closed wall of the library, practically crossing my fingers behind my back. His laughter is wheezy and electronic against my ear. Now my cheeks are starting to glow, this is so embarrassing. Stephen asks, clearly amused, "Really? Katherine needs help from me?" I roll my eyes, "Yes. Now can you stop dragging this out?"

I am intently listening, hanging on to every word. An unsettling feeling creeps out of the receiver and down my arms; raising every hair, because Stephen Salvatore hates me. But he continues to makes an indecisive noise, "Hm." And I begin to tap impatiently against the phone. I can practically see his caring smile, "Alright. What is it?" I'm shocked.

I tell myself, 'Just go for it.' I mumble, a lot less confident than I am in my head, "I'm human…again." Long pause, no sound, just an intense awkward feeling suffocating my thoughts. I feel itchy everywhere, waiting. The pause is finally long enough so that Stephen exclaims, surprised, "The cure is gone?"

"That's what you're focused on?" I yell, about to go on a frustrated, sarcastic attack and then he interrupts me. "Sorry, sorry – I just can't see it. You know, human Katherine." Now I'm twiddling my thumbs, my right shoulder up high to squeeze the phone against my cheek. I'm not sure what exactly I need help with, when the words desperately pour off my lips, "Stephen, what do I do?" A hot tear runs down my cheek and I can't help it.

I can practically hear him thinking, and I don't like this helpless, depressed feeling. Squeezing my eyes to shut out any more ridiculous tears, I state, "Actually, never mind, I don't need any help." My voice sounds defiantly stubborn. And I hang up without waiting for another word from him.

Then I start to laugh; maybe to counteract my sadness, and it makes things even more confusing. I crumple into myself where I'm standing – I feel wrong, incomplete now. A blubbering, teary-eyed mess that occasionally giggles. This isn't me, at least not the normal me, but I can't seem to stop it, and so I just sob. The emotion feels like a release of thought.

The night seems to echo every heave of air I exhale, and the sounds multiply throughout the area.

"Katherine?" I flinch, whipping around to look at the corner of the building. The darkness hides the girl's face, and my eyes gradually begin to focus in on the details – I'm no longer a night creature, you know. But I do see long, straight hair with bangs that cover a short, taut-jawed face. I hesitate, wiping my face in a hurry, "What do you want, Bonnie?"

She squints, takes a closer look at my face and I can't look away, I will look weak. Bonnie blinks multiple times in surprise, "Have you been crying?" My eyes turn to stone and I stare right into her. For some reason, she flickers in my vision, like an old projector screen, but Bonnie doesn't seem to notice this. I bite down hard on my tongue, "Yes, happy?"

And her head is gently shaking, "No, although I probably should be." I frown, her words are extremely puzzling. "You're a burden on everyone's lives…" My eyes start to well up again, and I curse, "Damn it." I face the wall and blindly try to blink away the salty tears. Why am I crying? Just because I'm human doesn't mean I'm emotional. Bonnie touches my shoulder and I jump away, at least half a meter.

When I face her, she looks sympathetic. "I'm sorry, I guess you've turned on your emotions." And she says an excuse; although subtle, it still frustrates me. The quiet is eating away at me, teasing and begging me to tell her. "Thanks, Bonnie, but no – I haven't had to turn on anything." I manage to drop the words into her face with confidence and a hint of sarcasm.

Bonnie squints her eyes, her lips part, and I recognize that look of confusion. Before she can even say the meaningless question, I laugh coldly, "Let's just say the cure is gone."

She blinks a few times, then leans against the wall, making herself comfortable, and looks me in the eye, "Katherine," she chuckles and it sets me back a step, insulted, "to be honest, you'd better watch out. _So _many people want to kill you." Now that strong stare is back, and in it I should find a little comfort, a possible friend. But I don't, at least not right away – she is belittling me.

I think she notices my slumped shoulders and red hairline, because Bonnie shrugs, "If you ever need to talk…"

I pause, wondering if I'm really that weak human filled with emotions and yearning for a girl's night with greasy popcorn and sappy movies. Or am I still the same old controlling, sarcastic Katherine, ready to turn into a bloodthirsty vampire as soon as I get the chance?

I'm torn between the two thoughts now, and it scares me. Although Bonnie's straightforward, blunt speech is insulting – it's the harsh truth.

It can't hurt to blurb, "If I ever need to talk, I'll call you." Because it's the honest truth – I don't know if I ever will. And now we stand in silence, feeling the cold prickle into our flesh. I brush my dark, glossy hair to the right side of my neck (or at least what's left of it). Bonnie pushes a thick strand of hair behind her ear.

And then she smiles; gentle, barely noticeable in the shadows of her hair. I feel like saying thank you, telling her how strangely grateful I am; when she flinches.

Her body begins to quiver, hands start shaking, and she looks up at me in an expression of fear. I turn around, look behind me but nobody is there. Suddenly, the words rush from her trembling lips, "I'm so sorry…you can't trust me to be there…I'm…" the flow of speech becomes stuttered, "…I'm dead."

Now I feel it, the gravity compressing my spine in the only feeling that can possible create this tension – awkwardness. That took a lot of energy out of Bonnie. It looked like the denial was starting to creep too far into her reality. In

"I'm an ex-vampire human," I smile tentatively, "I think we make a good pair." And then we start walking down the sidewalk, the pavement, towards anywhere. Bonnie is still breathing slowly, but I feel as if I have helped. A glitter of excitement dances in her eyes, "I bought The Grudge on Blu-Ray a few weeks ago."

And I discover I am part sappy-greasy-popcorn-eating-movie-watching human.

* * *

[A/N: Thank you for all the reviews! They're great. :) ]


End file.
